


The Rape of King's Landing (哈哈鏡)

by Delay_no_more, DoingThingsWithWords



Series: What If [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Song of Echoes and Mirrors, Gen, Tywin-Tyrion Mirror, the sack of king's landing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delay_no_more/pseuds/Delay_no_more, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoingThingsWithWords/pseuds/DoingThingsWithWords
Summary: I saved you all, Tyrion thought.I saved this vile city and all your worthless lives. There were hundreds in the throne room, every one of them laughing but his father. […] “I wish I had enough poison for you all. You make me sorry that I am not the monster you would have me be...”--- Tyrion, A Storm of SwordsExploring the Tywin/Tyrion mirror and what it might mean for King's Landing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers

_Slights and gibes became ever more numerous; courtiers hoping for advancement soon learned that the quickest way to catch the king's eye was by making mock of his solemn, humorless Hand._

\--- The World of Ice and Fire

 

He watched from atop Aegon's High Hill as his men descended on the city. He saw the smoke rise as shops went up in flames and homes were put to the torch. _I restored order to the realm. I gave you peace and plenty_.

He looked on in silence, motionless, as his troops poured through the streets and alleyways like a torrent of water, destroying everything in their way. _I was the shield between you and the Mad King. I protected this city. How did you repay me? With nothing but mock and scorn._ Lords, ladies and smallfolk alike, all of them had reveled in his humiliation as if it were the sweetest thing they had ever tasted.

He heard women wail and men plead for their lives as they were dragged out of their homes. _You're not laughing at me now_.

The air smelled of smoke and blood and seared flesh. _Rape. Pillage. Kill. Burn._ He had given the orders quietly, but he had had made sure to give them, for if there was one thing his troops understood more than anything, it was discipline.

 _Discipline and obedience or the noose_. He always watched when he hanged a man. He was not loved, but he was feared. None of his men would dare plunder and rape without his consent. 

The captain of his vanguard rode up behind him. “My lord. Maegor's Holdfast has been breached.”

He nodded curtly. “See that the path is clear.” It was time to see this last deed finished.

 


End file.
